


Art: Vârcolac

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 17th Century, After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Army officers, Art, Bats, Fantasy, M/M, Spooky, Transylvania castles, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art for Rotrude's ACBB 2019.A title page in water colours and two dividers1740, Young Queen Maria Theresa of Austria sends Hauptmann Arthur Pendrachen and Leutnant Oberarzt Merlin Emriß to Transylvania, currently belonging to the Austrian Crown, with the task of dissuading the locals from believing in legends and myths that are archaic, provincial and frankly absurd. This is the Century of Philosphers, the Age of Enlightment and the state must spread rationality and scientific thinking all around! In short Pendrachen and Emriß are to drive some sense into those credulous peasants who still believe in the undead, also known as vârcolaci, moroi -- vampires.It all starts to plan, but their journey journey ends up being fraught with less Enlightment and more peril than they'd wagered for.





	Art: Vârcolac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vârcolac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229664) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 

> This is the second time I have collaborated with Rotrude on a ACBB and she is always a pleasure to work with.  
When the posting dates came out and she did not have a partner, I offered to pinch hit. Due to the short time frame I have only produced a title page and two dividers. This was a challenge, in addition to the descriptions in the text, I had to look up Arthur and Merlin's uniforms, so I hope they seem authentic. I had fun researching the geography of Transylvania and historical events surrounding this story. It really stretched my skills; I have been experimenting with watercolours over the last few months and this piece seemed to lend it's self to the medium.  
Many thanks to my good friend Merlocked18 who checked the sketch for errors and has always been supportive and encouraging also to the mods who put in all the hard work organising the fest.
> 
> I'll include the link as soon as I have it

[ ](https://imgur.com/H53B678)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to sum up a feeling for the fic and include as many elements as I could I hope you have enjoyed it, many thanks for taking a peek.


End file.
